


What You Are

by mmmdraco



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between man and machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are

His neck was stiff from leaning forward to eat the pudding she was spoon-feeding him. He hadn't been able to get the programming quite right yet to get her to actually turn toward him a bit more without shoving the pudding up his nose. Besides, concessions had to be made for love.

He'd finally figured out a good way to let her learn. He'd neglected her for days while he worked the codes and chips and wires, but she was getting pudding on the spoon every time now, so it hadn't been a waste.

There was pudding on his lap, suddenly, and Lenore had looked over her shoulder suddenly. He looked, too, and didn't notice anything at first, until he heard the echoing chime of sharp metal dragging on the floor. Surely Mal Reynolds hadn't really gotten him into something this time? Or had he gotten himself into it?

It happened quickly, and then they were gone, and it was only him and Lenore again. This time, though, he was bleeding. She wasn't reacting, so he crawled up into her lap. "Lenore, sweetie, I think I'm dying." She fed him the last spoonful of pudding. He choked it down, then put a hand on hers. "I'd like to leave a message with you... for anyone who comes looking for me. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and patted an area near his shoulder. "Of course. You are the universe to me."

He lay his head back and she actually turned her head down and looked at him. Of all the times for everything to start working right... "Mal. That guy killed me, Mal. He killed me with a sword. How weird is that?"


End file.
